what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Master
The Master, known at times by various other aliases-was a renegade Time Lord, he was a friend of The Doctor's before becoming a long standing opponent. Though they had been friends from childhood, and longtime schoolmates at the Academy, The Master's lust for power would eventually pull the two apart. While The Doctor and The Master would sometimes remain close friends, The Master developed an intense hatred for And offen sought to kill The Doctor Who came to regard The Master as his arch enemy. Despite this enmity, however the two would on occasion act as allies. Biography Early Life The Master grew up on Gallifrey in the House Of Oakdown. Academic Career The Master And The First Doctor became friends on their first day at the academy. They enjoyed building Time Flow Analouges to disrupt each other’s experiments. The Master developed a strong bond with The Doctor. Hunger For Power As he grew older The Master began to crave power, he wanted to be Lord President and rule over all of Gallifrey. He eventually gained Time Lord status and became a member of the High Council. He expressed his desires to The Doctor and became furious when he opposed him. After The Doctor fled Gallifrey The Master feared he would stand in his way of total conquest, so he devised a scheme to get The Doctor out of the way so that he could conquer Gallifrey and then the universe. The Master finnaly got his chance when the Second Doctor was forced to contact the Time Lords to help stop the War Lord And War Chief. Personality To be added. Physical Appearance To be added. The Master (Trevor Martin).jpg|Trevor Martin 4034B90E00000578-4496210-image-m-73 1494518552242.jpg|Geoffrey Bayldon The Master (Roger Delgado).jpg|Rodger Delgado The Master (Peter Pratt).jpg|Peter Pratt The Master (Geoffrey Beevers).jpg|Geoffrey Beevers The Master (Anthony Ainley).jpg|Anthony Ainley Other Information To be added. Behind the Scenes To be added. List of Appearances Doctor Who Season 6 * The War Games Season 8 * Terror of the Autons * The Mind of Evil * The Claws of Axos * Colony in Space * The Dæmons Season 9 * The Sea Devils * The Time Monster Season 10 * Frontier in Space Season 14 * The Deadly Assassin Season 18 * The Keeper of Traken * Logopolis Season 19 * Castrovalva * Time-Flight Season 20 * The King's Demons * The Five Doctors Season 21 * Planet of Fire * The Caves of Androzani Season 22 * The Mark of the Rani Season 23 * The Trial of a Time Lord ** The Ultimate Foe Season 26 * Survival Season 30 * The Dark Dimension Season 31 * The Prisoner of Time Season 32 * Trouble in San Francisco * The Last Night Season 33 * Revenge of the Master Season 39 * The Name's Shakespeare, William Shakespeare Season 42 * Auribus Teneo Lupum Season 43 * The Winner’s Protector * May Fortune Favour the Bold * Behind the Looking Glass * The Sharper the Knife * Demons of the Past * The Noble Sacrifice * May The Truth Be Damned * The Confrontation of the Wicked Leftover Season 4 * The Future's Truth * Mastermind, Part I * Mastermind, Part II Movies * Doctor Who: Revelation